Peggy Brandt
Peggy Brandt is a character from The Mask and she is played by the American actress Amy Yasbeck. In both the movie and the cartoon, she is a reporter. However, while she betrayed Stanley to Dorian in the movie (and was killed in a deleted scene), she plays a main character and is Stanley's best friend in the cartoon. She is the only other woman in the cartoon to wear the mask besides Evelyn. Animated Series Peggy returns in the animated series as Stanley's friend. She replaces Tina Carlyle in the series and the only one, besides Milo, to know about his secret identity as The Mask. She is a reporter for the "Just For Facts" tabloid newspaper where she writes articles about the recent disasters and events surrounding the Mask and various paranormal and strange characters and villains. She is obsessed with making it to the big leagues as a big-shot, Pulitzer Prize-winning reporter and at times, risks her life, and sometimes Stanley's to help her get another scoop for the newspaper, even going as far as releasing any captured villain to make a news report about. Although she can be cocky, she acts as as an ally to Stanley in helping him defeat any villain who threatens them and Edge City, even giving him info on the current threat and situation that is happening. In the pilot episode, The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side, Part One, she encounters Stanley about the Mask's failed attempt in stopping the bank robbers with her copy of the Just The Facts newspaper and attempts to reconcile to a briefly angry Stanley over her selling him out to Dorian Tyrell's gangsters, referencing her betrayal in the movie and connecting the TV series' continuity with the film's. Mask persona As the Mask, Peggy is a vapid and vain woman obsessed with appearance like getting herself a make-over almost constantly to the point she chains the spa to the back of her car and drags it with her in case of an emergency. She also has an English accent and reminds herself constantly that she is beautiful and attractive. Appearances *'The Mask (film)' *'The Mask: The Animated Series' **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 1 **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2 **Sister Mask **Shadow of a Skillit **Mayor Mask **A Comedy of Eras **Goin' for the Green **Channel Surfin' **You Oughta Be in Pictures **Boogie with the Man **Cool Hand Mask **Broadway Malady **Enquiring Masks Want to Know **Sealed Fate **(The Angels Wanna Wear My) Green Mask **Counterfeit Mask **Little Big Mask **Fantashtick Voyage **They Came from Within **To Have and Have Snot **Mystery Cruise **When Pigs Ruled the Earth *'The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation' **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #1 **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #2 *'Adventures of the Mask' **Adventures of the Mask #1 **Adventures of the Mask #2 **Adventures of the Mask #3 **Adventures of the Mask #4 **Adventures of the Mask #5 (Mentioned only) **Adventures of the Mask #7 **Adventures of the Mask #10 **Adventures of the Mask #12 Gallery Peggy Brandt.jpeg mask12.jpg Charlie_Schumaker_and_Peggy_Brandt.jpg 20091109_165608peggy.gif the_mask_and_peggy_brandt___01_by_juanipmo-d50l1ig.png you_came.jpg how_horrifying.jpg char_48711.jpg checking_files.jpg relax-1.jpg I_aint_even_mad.jpg meet_me_there.jpg Peggy_1.jpg Peggy_2.jpg Peggy_3.jpg Peggy_4.jpg images.jpg anything_i_want.jpg isnt_this_great.jpg thrill.jpg|Peggy Brandt Mask Peggy_15.jpg posing.jpg starisborn.jpg peggy_mask_01_by_onyxsteelgray1213-d3dtt97.jpg closeup.jpg nice.jpg scoup.jpg wave1.jpg divorced.jpg consider.jpg PeggyAncestorimage1.png|Peggy's ancestor in colonial era Edge City in the season 2 premiere, A Comedy of Era. PeggyAncestorimage2.png Capture-0.PNG Capture.PNG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Movie Characters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:Mask wearers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:The Mask Category:TV-Series Characters Category:Anti-Heroes